


The Pink Bra

by Emmajones830



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Office Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmajones830/pseuds/Emmajones830
Summary: Office nooky. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108





	The Pink Bra

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot. I felt like I needed some modern Sidlotte love today. This is dedicated to the ladies of Sleepless in Sanditon who originally allowed me to spam them with a different and shortened version of this story. 
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoys this little Sidlotte escape.
> 
> I rated it mature, but if you have read my other stuff you know my mature isn't explicit.

Sidney’s eyes stared through his office window out to the open workspace in front of him. He watched as Charlotte walked to her perfectly organized desk that sat outside of his doorway. The end of the business day was drawing near and he could tell by the worn expression on her face that it must have been a rough one. Today was an important deadline that she had to meet, and as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, he could see a small wave of relief wash over her. He watched her as she took a sip out of her mug and then placed it on her sandstone coaster. She was always so neat and tidy, and he was almost certain that carried over into her personal life. He could clearly picture the type of life she probably led outside of the office. He could see her in an oversized shirt in a very organized kitchen, drinking coffee with magnets of places she had traveled on her refrigerator. He lightly licked his lips as he glanced at the clock. They had worked together for over a year now, and every day at this time she would do her afternoon stretch routine. It was his favorite time of day. The moment when she would unwrap herself from the overly large sweater and he could see her bronzed skin. He stared at her now with anticipation. Her curvy figure would be revealed at any moment and it made him squirm in his chair. It was impossible to keep his eyes off of her, and there were times he was afraid he would get caught admiring her. As he watched her now, he could feel his heartbeat start to pick up speed. He glanced around to make sure no other employees could see him look upon the object of his desire. He took the pen that he had been tapping and placed the end of it in his mouth. There had never been another woman that drove him so completely mad. He felt his teeth start to bite down on the pen.

Charlotte stood up from her chair and reached her arms towards the ceiling, stretching as far as she could. She then took her sweater off and put it neatly on the back of the chair as always did. She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse and as she bent over to touch her toes, her blouse fell down just enough for Sidney to see her hot pink bra. Of course, it would be that bra he thought to himself. It seemed to be a favorite of hers. He would see its strap peeking out from other shirts she would wear. His favorite outfit was the one she had worn to a local bar after work one night. It was a tasteful ensemble that she had worn, but he could clearly see the lace of that pink bra through her sheer white shirt. It teased him. He wondered if anyone else had been as observant as he had. Ever since that night, he would picture her in a state of undress, wearing that pink bra and the panties to match.

He knew she had caught his gaze lingering just a little too long on several occasions, but she always gave him a naughty smile in response. He knew she liked the attention, and he was certain she enjoyed the power that she had over him. There was no way she couldn’t know the attraction he felt for her. 

She sat back down, put on her computer glasses, and looked at the screen. Sidney tried to distract himself with the tedious paperwork in front of him, but after a few minutes, his gaze was back on Charlotte. Loose strands of her dark chocolate hair framed her face and the glasses made her look like a hot librarian out of one of those 1980’s rock music videos. As he started to ogle her full rose-colored lips, and imagine the things that he would like that mouth of hers to do to him, she suddenly stood up and started walking towards his office. 

He tried to straighten himself out and appear to be busy, but he knew she probably saw right through him.

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte said in a low and sultry voice. “I don’t mean to disturb you.”

He loved the way she called him Mr. Parker.

“Can I help you Charlotte?” He asked as she took a few steps closer to his desk.

“My report is done. I didn’t know if you wanted to look it over now.” She placed the stapled packet on his desk. Her hand grazed his so lightly that he didn’t know if he had imagined the feel of its touch. He turned his head and found himself staring at her cleavage. He could feel his trousers starting to tighten and looked up at her face. The pouty look of her lips did not help him.

“That was quick, nicely done. I will read it over tomorrow.” Sidney could barely get the words out of his mouth. His head was spinning and none of the thoughts that were floating around had anything to do with work. As he smiled at her, he thought he saw her body shiver.

“I look forward to your thoughts, Mr. Parker.” There it was again, the way she would say his name. If she didn’t leave his office now, he would throw all the items off of his desk and take her right there. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

He appreciated the way her skirt hugged her backside as she walked away. This woman embodied everything he could ever want from a woman. Even though he sat there lusting over her and fantasizing about the naughty things he wanted to do to her physically, he couldn’t ignore the massive report she had just given him. She was more than just something to look at and drool over. The ideas and plans she came up with were always out of the norm. He had no doubt these new proposals would elevate the Parker Marketing Group to even new heights. A hot body that housed such intelligence was an even bigger turn on.

Charlotte sat down quietly at her desk and checked the time. There was another hour left before she could leave and she still felt Sidney’s eyes on her. As she looked over towards his desk she saw him quickly look down at the report she had just given him. Sidney was extremely handsome and clever, but not as smooth as he wished to be. She was always catching him looking at her and the times when she wasn’t catching him look at her, she could feel his eyes on her. She would be lying if she didn’t admit that she tried to put on a show for him every afternoon. She wanted him to want her just as much as she wanted him, needed him. The moment their hands touched during that first introduction, every inch of her came to life. There was an electric surge that his touch caused that she had never felt before. That night she had dreamt of his large hands exploring her body. She could almost feel him caressing her face and then allowing his hands to slide down to her breasts, squeezing them gently, as he continued to move in a southern direction. The dream had awakened her; she never knew you could experience that type of release in a dream and have it feel so real. Thinking about it now made her shudder.

Charlotte stared at Sidney as he loosened his black tie. She wondered if he would let her tie up his hands with it or maybe she would allow him to do it to her. Would he let her be in control?

Sidney ran his fingers through his hair and as he looked up his eyes caught Charlotte’s. They held each other’s gaze, and it was clear to both of them what they wanted. Sidney couldn’t hold back any longer and stood up with an urgency that he had never felt before. Charlotte watched as he marched over to her.

“Charlotte, may I have a word with you.” He said in a whisper. She nodded slightly.

“Actually, I was about to go make copies.” She replied as she picked up a random stack of papers.

They both strolled towards the copy machine room in a nonchalant manner trying to avoid any prying eyes. The other employees in the office were already packing up to go home and they knew the office would be empty soon enough. They got to the copy room, and as Charlotte reached out to turn the doorknob, Sidney placed his hand over hers and helped push open the door. The warm touch of his hand was enough to make her dizzy. The room hummed with the sound of printers and copy machines that sat waiting to be used. Sidney closed the door immediately behind them and locked it. Charlotte tossed the papers she had been holding onto the table in the corner and turned around to face Sidney.

She took hold of the tie that he had loosened earlier and used it to pull him closer to her. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her. She looked at his mouth and imagined the taste of his kiss, but wanted to hold him off just a bit longer. She leaned forward so her lips just barely touched his earlobe.

“What is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Parker?” She whispered in a seductive, hushed tone. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled it away from him. He stared at her for a brief moment before pressing his mouth to hers with such force that she lost her breath for a moment. He placed each of his hands on her butt cheeks and squeezed tightly before lifting her up onto the open copy machine. Charlotte immediately finished loosening the rest of his tie and tossed it onto the floor. Her fingertips worked quickly to unbutton his white shirt and after she got to the fourth button, she lifted the shirt over his head. His physique made her feel dazed. How a man like this existed, she had no idea. His abs looked like they had been carved by the gods and as she looked at his sun-kissed skin; she saw his happy trail and couldn’t wait to find what waited at the end. She bit her lip and smiled at him. Sidney pushed his body into hers and buried his face into her neck. Her body quivered with each small kiss that he blessed her body with. She could feel the tip of his warm tongue glide down her body to the top of her breasts. She opened her eyes as his mouth left her body.

“We don’t need this, do we?” He said as his hands slid up the inside of her blouse. Before she knew it the piece of clothing was on the floor. Sidney observed her perfectly light pink nipples harden beneath the lace of her bra and with a quick movement of his fingers, he released her from the confining lingerie. He cupped her breasts in his hands, planted his face in them, and breathed her in. The smell of her lavender perfume surrounded him. He let his lips lightly glide over her nipples and gave one a small nibble. He looked up at her with his devilish eyes that couldn’t hide his lust. There was something about that look that made Charlotte want to get this teasing over with. The need for him to be inside of her was already overwhelming. Charlotte reached for the zipper on his pants and could feel the hardness of his member. She unzipped his pants and watched them fall onto the floor. His dark gray boxer briefs could barely contain him. She placed her right hand inside and stroked him a couple of times.

“Not yet” He said as he seized both of her hands and placed them behind her. “Stay”

Sidney’s hands reached up her skirt and he slowly took her fuchsia panties off. He could feel the moisture on them and knew she was ready for him. As he went to pull her skirt up, the copy machine went off and Charlotte laughed.

“I don’t think this is the best spot” Charlotte said as she looked at the machine she was sitting on. 

Sidney immediately picked her up and placed her on the table where not long ago she had tossed her papers. Charlotte pushed her skirt off as Sidney took off his briefs. He positioned himself above her and kissed the top of her lips. She felt his soft, warm tongue enter her mouth and lightly graze her own. They both tried to ignore the urgency their bodies were feeling and allowed this kiss to be full of passion, a slow-burning passion. He sucked lightly on her lower lip and traced her body with his tongue. Working back down her neck to her breasts, he circled her nipples and then touched that sweet spot on her lower right side that caused her body to involuntarily jerk. She could feel his lips turn to a smile on her skin as he reached her intimate parts. Sidney flicked her pearl with his tongue and her body went into overdrive. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back up to face her. Their eyes burned into each other.

“I just need you now, Mr. Parker” She whimpered, and with that, he plunged into her. She let out a little cry as he filled her. It felt like she had been transported to into another dimension where nothing existed but them. All he felt was ecstasy as she took him in. The warmth and softness of her body welcomed him in a way he had never known. Nothing could ever compare to this. His body never burned for anyone like it did for her. He could feel her fingernails breaking into his skin with every thrust. The slight pain that he felt was enjoyable. Neither of them could look away from the other as they moved in a perfect rhythm. The sounds of the machines around them disappeared and it was just them. He could feel her body starting to tighten and he knew she was close to her release. Her mouth opened slightly and he placed one of his hands over it to muffle her sounds. As her body started to tremble beneath him he let himself go. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He said and then kissed the tip of her nose. He slid off of her and they both took a second to catch their breath.

“We should get going before someone tries to get in here,” Charlotte said as she got up and started putting back on her clothes.

“I doubt there is anyone left in the office. It’s a Friday night and they should have left by now.” Sidney said as Charlotte threw his clothes at him.

“I don’t think that is something we should chance, do you?” Charlotte said as she wiggled into her skirt.

“I suppose you are right” Sidney agreed and started to get himself in order.

Charlotte straightened out her hair and double-checked that the buttons of her blouse were lined up.

“I think I look decent,” she said.

“You look a lot better than just decent.” Sidney smiled at her. “I mean you look like you were just ravished, but it’s a good look.”

“I’m going to walk out. You can wait for a few minutes and then you can follow.” Charlotte demanded as she went back over and kissed Sidney.

As Charlotte exited the copy room, she realized Sidney was right. It didn’t look like anybody was still in the office. She felt a slight sense of relief come over her. She didn’t want to get caught breaking multiple office policies. She was supposed to help set an example. She walked over to her desk, took a sip of the water on her desk, and turned off her computer. A minute or so later Sidney walked into his office, grabbed his own belongings and turned off the lights. She was amazed that even after what she just experienced that she was still so insatiable. The man exuded sex and there was no way to ignore the immense desire she constantly had for him.

“Are you ready to go?” Sidney asked.

“Yes.” Charlotte smiled and picked up her purse.

They were both silent as the office elevator descended to the main lobby. Sidney had a black town car waiting at the entrance to the building. He slipped his hand into Charlotte’s and guided her to the car. There was suddenly a voice calling out from behind. Charlotte turned to see Sally, one of the office secretaries, running towards them. Sidney could see a look of confusion come over Charlotte’s face.

“Mrs. Parker!” Sally screamed. “Mrs. Parker!”

“Yes, Sally.” Charlotte replied.

“You forgot this in the copy room,” Sally handed her something discreetly as she smirked. “I hope you both continue to enjoy your weekend.”

“Thanks, Sally” Sidney replied sheepishly. He felt a little embarrassed by the look Sally had had on her face, but they had left the copy room in decent shape.

Charlotte looked at the papers that were in her hand. The first few were the scraps she had left on the table, but then she saw it, a photocopy of her backside.

“Sidney Parker! You photocopied my butt!” She shrieked as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. “I think we may need to come up with new roles to play. It’s getting a little dicey with the hot secretary gets it on with her extremely handsome boss storyline.”

Sidney wrapped his hands around Charlotte’s waist and pulled her to him.

“I like it when you are the hot secretary though.” Sidney kissed her. “I also like your bum. Maybe we should put that copy on the fridge when we get home.”

“Sidney! I will not have that photo anywhere. It is getting shredded the moment we get to the house, and we may need to give Sally a raise now.”

“That’s fine” Sidney led Charlotte the rest of the way to the car. Their driver opened the door and both of them climbed in. “It’s not my fault I have such a need for my wife. I can’t contain myself.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“What about a doctor?” Sidney thought about a different angle they could take. They loved to have fun and adventurous sex at times, but every time he was with Charlotte he was in heaven and that was all that ever mattered.

“Dr. Parker does sound very titillating. I think I still have that naughty nurse costume from a few Halloweens ago too.” Charlotte said.

“As long as you wear that hot pink bra of yours, you could wear scrubs and still look hot.”

“You sure have a thing for my lingerie” Charlotte smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“You know I’m sentimental. It always reminds me of the best day of my life and that I am the luckiest guy in the world.”

“That’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”

Charlotte kissed his cheek and the car drove away. Both of them getting lost in the memories of the night he proposed and the night that hot pink bra made its first appearance. 


End file.
